Circles (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Azkaban, dark!Harry. Kein slash. Oneshot. Die Geschichte wiederholt sich, wie in einem ewigen Kreis. Vater wie Sohn, es ändert sich nichts... Nur so eine schräge Idee, die sich in meinem Azkaban-versessenen Hirn eingenistet hat.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich verdiene nichts an dieser Fanfiction und alles, was ich sonst noch in diesen Disclaimer hätte schreiben sollen, aber leider vergessen habe, trifft ebenfalls zu. ;)_

_**Warnung:** Rocks fall, everybody dies. _

_**A/N**: Übersetzung meiner englischen Fic "Circles". _

* * *

**Ewiger Kreis**

_by Dime_

* * *

Die Türe öffnete sich knarrend.

Voldemort betrat mit einem bösen Lächeln die dunkle Zelle. Zwei Männer in schwarzen Umhängen folgten dem Dunklen Lord auf den Fuß, als er sich der in einer Ecke zusammengekauerten Gestalt näherte. Der Mann, wenn er denn ein Mann war unter all dem Dreck, der es unmöglich machte, zwischen seiner Haut und der zerfetzten Kleidung zu unterscheiden, gab keinen Laut von sich, machte keinerlei Bewegung, an der man hätte sehen können, dass er seine Besucher überhaupt wahrnahm.

"Wie tief der Held doch gestürzt ist", bemerkte Voldemort spöttisch.

"In der Tat", antwortete eine heisere Stimme.

Die Gestalt kam in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Beine. Der Dunkle Lord war komplett überrumpelt als der Mann seine Hand zurückzog und ohne auch nur das geringste Zögern seine Finger direkt in die Augen des Dunklen Lordes rammte.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHH!"

Das Hirn des Dunklen Lords war _nicht_ für den direkten Kontakt mit den Händen seines Todfeindes optimiert, und das Resultat war eher unschön.

Der Todesschrei des Dunklen Lords zerriss die feuchte Luft in den Gängen von Azkaban, hundertfach verstärkt durch die Schreie seiner Todesser, welche sich beim Tod ihres Meisters in unerträglichen Schmerzen auf dem kalten Boden der Festung wälzten.

Voldemorts zerstörte rote Augen färbten sich grün, bevor ihre Lider sie für immer vor der Welt verschlossen.

Harry Potter trat gelassen vor, um seine Hand auf den Arm des nächsten Todessers zu legen. Rasch murmelte er einen leisen Zauber. In den Jahren, die er in Azkaban verbrachte, hatte er zur Genüge Zeit gehabt, sich in Konzentration zu üben; nun, da die Schutzbanne gefallen waren, war zauberstablose Magie für ihn kein Problem mehr.

Mit einem Mal hörten die Todesser auf, sich zu winden. Noch einiges Stöhnen war zu hören, doch nach und nach setzte sich ein jeder von ihnen auf und zog seinen Ärmel herunter, um sein Dunkles Mal zu betrachten.

Die Schmerzen waren vergangen. Doch auch das Mal war nicht mehr so, wie sie es kannten.

Anstelle des Totenkopfes und der Schlange trug jeder Todesser auf seiner Haut nun das Bild eines grünen Blitzes, welcher eine graue Gefängnisfestung zerschlug.

Harry Potter nahm lässig den Zauberstab des verstorbenen Dunklen Lords zur Hand, ehe er sich seinen Untergebenen zuwandte. "Wenn euch euer Leben noch lieb ist, schlage ich vor, ihr zieht eiligst Leine. Azkaban wird fallen, ehe der Tag vorüber ist. Wenn ihr inder Tat weiterleben wollt, möchte ich euch außerdem wärmstens nahe legen, bei meiner Audienz heute Abend im Dunklen Schloss anwesend zu sein."

Nach diesen Worten schwenkte der Mann, welcher einst als der Junge-der-Lebt bekannt gewesen war, Voldemorts Zauberstab und disapparierte.

* * *

Seit dem Verrat des Jungen-der-Lebte waren zehn Jahre vergangen. Zehn Jahre des Kampfes gegen die Todesser, ohne jegliche Hoffnung, ihren grausamen Herrn je zu besiegen.

Dann brach eines Tages das Chaos über England herein, als sämtliche Todesser plötzlich zusammenbrachen und schreiend ihre schmerzenden Arme umklammerten.

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute.

Die Zaubererwelt hatte kaum Zeit, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Denn der Tod Voldemorts hatte einen neuen Lord an die Macht gebracht. Und im Gegensatz zu Voldemort mit seinem Kreuzzug gegen unreines Blut hatte der neue Lord nicht einmal diese oberflächliche Ausrede für das Gemetzel, welches er anrichtete, wo auch immer er auftauchte.

Der Dunkle Lord "Christo" war sogar noch schlimmer, als Voldemort es je gewesen war.

Das einzig Gute, das es über ihn zu sagen gab, war, dass er nie direkt die Muggel angriff. Und wenn sie auch häufig unter den Todesanzeigen auftauchten, so doch immer nur als "Kollateralschaden".

Während die breite Öffentlichkeit noch über die Ziele des neuen Dunklen Lordes rätselte, hatte es sich unter den Todessern bereits herumgesprochen, dass Lord Christo nur einen Wunsch hatte: Rache.

So vergingen zwei Jahre.

Menschen starben, mehr Menschen traten hervor, um ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Neue Prophezeiungen wurden ausgesprochen, andere vergessen. Die Hoffnung des Volkes stieg und sank mit jeder Wendung des Schicksals, bis schließlich, in einer dunklen Julinacht, die Letzte Schlacht heranbrach, wie es mindestens einmal während der Herrschaft eines jeden Dunklen Lordes geschieht.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sich die meisten Zauberer entweder in der fehlgeleiteten Hoffnung, dadurch am Leben zu bleiben, dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, oder waren von den Britischen Inseln geflüchtet.

In einem Feld außerhalb von Ottery St. Catchpole wurde der Dunkle Lord auf seinem Marsch gegen eine der letzten noch in England lebenden freien Zaubererfamilien unterbrochen.

Durch einen etwa zwölfjährigen Jungen.

Der Junge stand aufrecht und stolz vor dem herannahenden Dunklen Lord. Er hielt den Kopf hoch erhoben und den Zauberstab ausgestreckt, seine Zauberhand ruhig, auch wenn der Rest seines Körpers zitterte wie ein Blatt im Wind.

"Junge, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du mich aufhalten kannst."

Trotzige, bebrillte Augen blickten unter einem wilden Schopf roter Haare hervor zu dem Dunklen Lord auf. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du meine Familie umbringst."

"Die Weasleys sind ein Haufen Verräter, die den Tod verdient haben. Sag mir, Junge, welcher von den verlogenen Bastarden ist dein Vater?"

"Meine _Mutter_ ist Ginevra Weasley."

"War. Ich habe sie gerade unterwegs gekillt."

Der Junge schluckte hart, doch davon abgesehen stand er lediglich noch etwas gerader in Reaktion auf diese Nachricht. Er starrte den Dunklen Lord mit blankem Hass in den Augen an.

"Sag mir nur eines: Warum?"

Der Dunkle Lord Christo blickte auf das mutige kleine Kind herunter und schnaubte verächtlich.

"Warum? Das ist die große Frage, nicht wahr? Die eine Frage, auf die ich noch immer keine Antwort gefunden habe. Siehst du, nach zehn Jahren in Akzaban weiß ich _bis heute_ nicht, warum man mich überhaupt dort hin verbannt hat. Sag mir, Junge, da mir sonst niemand eine Antwort geben konnte: Warum hat die Zaubererwelt mir den Rücken gekehrt? Warum wurde ich in die Hölle auf Erden geworfen, ohne jemals vor einem ordentlichen Gericht zu stehen? Warum war der einzige, der mich jemals dort besuchte, genau die Person, welche mir nach dem Leben trachtete?"

Die Augen des Jungen wurden kugelrund, während er den Mann weiter unverwandt anstarrte.

"Keine Antwort? Das dachte ich mir. Ich bin sicher, der Tagesprophet hat ganz wie gewohnt irgendeine grandiose Story darüber verbrochen, wie ich alle verraten habe und mich heimlich ins Ausland abgesetzt habe. Sicher hat die ganze Welt sich mit Freuden das Maul darüber zerrissen, wie die Leute das schon immer getan haben und wohl auch immer tun werden. Nun gut, das war meine Frage. Aber zurück zu der deinen. Warum bin gerade _ich_ in Voldemorts Fußstapfen getreten?

"Ganz einfach. Ich hatte nie eine andere Wahl. Ich wollte ein normales Leben, doch war mir das nie vergönnt. Ich ließ mich darauf ein, mit aller Kraft gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, doch ich wurde immer nur als Werkzeug missbraucht, das die Mächtigen wie sie wollten umherschubsen konnten.

"Ich hatte mich dennoch darauf eingelassen, den tragischen Helden zu spielen, sogar für das Wohl der Welt zu sterben; alles, was es mir einbrachte, war ein Platz in einer dunklen Zelle für zehn ganze Jahre meines Lebens, wo ich wieder und wieder zuhören durfte, wie meine Eltern und Freunde starben, wenn die Dementoren vorbeiglitten.

"Selbst jene, die ich liebte, wandten sich von mir ab und schauten nie zurück.

"Die Frage ist doch eher: Warum nicht?"

Der Junge sah den Mann entsetzt an, beinahe fiel ihm der Zauberstab aus den schlaffen Fingern. Seine Lippen zitterten. Endlich brachte er zwei flüsternde Worte hervor: "Du lügst."

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete ihn aus glühenden roten Augen. "Träum weiter."

Der Junge senkte nicht den Blick, zuckte nicht zusammen, als der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab erhob. "Noch eine Frage, Junge, nur so aus Interesse: Wie heißt du? ... _Crucio._"

Rotes Licht schoss aus dem Zauberstab mit der Feder jenes Phönixes im Inneren, der sich einst Großes von beiden Besitzern des Stabes erhofft hatte, doch ein ums andere Mal enttäuscht worden war.

Kurz, bevor der Fluch seinem Leben ein Ende setzte, flüsterte der Junge: "Harry Sirius Weasley."

Dann schlossen sich seine grünen Augen zum letzten Mal vor der Grausamkeit der Welt.

* * *

Der Dunkle Lord starrte entsetzt auf sein Opfer.

Ginny war schwanger gewesen?

War das der Grund, warum sie nicht da gewesen war, an jenem Tag, als sie ihn mitgenommen hatten? Als er sie am Seeufer hatte treffen wollen, zum ersten Mal nach Monaten?

War das der Grund, aus dem man ihn hatte glauben lassen, dass selbst die Liebe seines Lebens sich von ihm abgewandt hatte?

Weil sie mit _seinem_ Kind in den Wehen gelegen war?

Harry Potter nahm ruhig seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und setzte ihn sich an die Schläfe.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

* * *

_Um ein wenig die deprimierende Stimmung zu zerstören, hier der übersetzte Kommentar meiner Beta für die englische Version: _

_Ich finde den Oneshot am Ende recht amüsant, obgleich ich Het verachte und Harry/Ginny auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann. Ich finde Harrys Reaktion am Ende durchaus angemessen. "Ja verfickt aber auch. Ich habe nicht nur gerade die Frau umgebracht, die ich lieb(t)e und die mir einen Sohn geschenkt hat, und die mich vermutlich nie verraten hat, sondern auch diesen Sohn, von dem ich nichts wusste. Verflixt, da kann man ja nur noch eines machen. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen stumpfen Löffel finden, um mir das Herz rauszuschneiden. Oh, naja, oder ein AK tut's wohl auch." _

_(eigentlich hat sie "spork" geschrieben, das sind diese Löffel mit Gabelzinken; aber auf Deutsch gibt es das Verb "to spork so. to death" leider nicht :P)_

_...Reviews? ^^_

_\- Dime_


End file.
